Live For The Dream
by Sara Jaye
Summary: His dream is to become the finest swordsman in all of Sacae. And he will do anything to realize it, even at the cost of his life.


"Live For The Dream"  
by Sara Jaye 

Random ficlet based off of Guy and Karel's A support. First time I ever wrote Karel, so...hopefully I got him right.

(Fire Emblem isn't mine, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.)

-

"Master!"

"Guy."

"Master Karel! How was my performance this time? Have I improved?" Guy asked.

"Quite," Karel said coldly. "Your strokes...have become more professional and accurate."

"Great!" Guy beamed. Karel narrowed his eyes, looking at his charge as if he were insane.

"Fool."

"What!"

"Do you not realize what this means?" Karel asked. "You are growing stronger. At the rate you are going, you can easily match me."

"But that's my dream! My life's quest has been centered on becoming as strong as you!" Guy said.

"And when you become as strong as I am," Karel said, placing a cold hand under Guy's chin and staring into his eyes. "I will have to kill you."

Guy's stomach tightened.

"Kill me...?"

"Your training is over," Karel said.

"Master! W-why?"

"If you become any stronger than you are now, I will have to cut you down. Do you not remember my words when we first met?" Karel asked.

"...You told me that if I were stronger, you would kill me where I stood...and then.  
you promised to teach me the sword," Guy said quietly.

"I kept that promise. But now it is time to end it," Karel said.

"...Master..."

Guy swallowed.

"Then do as you must," he said.

"Excuse me?" Karel blinked.

"If you must kill me when I become strong, do not hesitate. My life's goal is to become the strongest swordsman in Sacae...and if it means giving up my life for the dream, then so be it. I will die with honor," Guy said slowly. His eyes were widened by terror, but burning with a fierce determination...the sight almost rendered the elder swordsman speechless.

"Are you really so willing to give your life for a dream?" Karel asked.

"Yes."

Karel just stared at him.

Guy, with his babbling and idealism and nervousness, was still a child only on the cusp of manhood. His form, though determined, was still far from seasoned.

And yet, at this moment, Karel felt as though he were looking at a full man. Never before had this boy spoken with such brutal honesty. Such heart. Such resolve.

"Guy," he said. "You still have many years ahead of you to grow old. Much to live for." His gaze softened, but only VERY slightly. "It would be a shame to cut you down in the prime of your life."

Guy blinked.

"Master?"

"You will become stronger. Maybe even enough to best me," Karel said. "So leave now. Do not ever speak to me again."

"...But our promise to seek each other out in a year's time...what about that?" Guy asked.

"Forget it. It is a waste to kill you when you still have a lot of living to do," Karel said.

"But-"

"Continue your quest, Guy. Become as strong as you can." The dark-haired man let his hand drop to the boy's shoulder. "You will become the finest swordsman in Sacae," he said. Guy blinked, feeling himself grow warm all over.

"You...really think so?"

"I know you will," Karel said. "...I have faith in you."

Guy wanted to cry with joy.

"...Master..." He smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Quiet," Karel said. "I've no use for such displays of emotion."

"Sorry," Guy said. "I'll do my best, master. I'll never forget you, or anything you have taught me. I owe you so much."

Karel removed his hand from Guy's shoulder, almost smiling.

"Now leave," he said.

"But when I said I would challenge you, that was no lie. I may not beat you, but I will prove to you how much I've learned," Guy said.

"So be it. When next our swords cross, we will see who is the strongest," Karel said. "Meet me again in a year's time...and we will see..."

"Yes, Master."

Karel gave the boy one more glance before re-sheathing his sword and walking away.

He still did not wish to end Guy's life under any circumstances.

Maybe Guy would be the exception to Karel's 'rule'.

Maybe.

-End-

Karel's slight change of heart was based on his and Karla's supports. I think if someone's words were as strong as her's, it might affect him and he would grudgingly spare them...but that's just my take.


End file.
